1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a pool table and more particularly to an improved pool game which combines pool and checker features.
2. Discussion of the Background
The use of pool tables such as playing billiard is well known in the art. Recently the pool table has been combined or improved with features of other games in order to provide a versatile game. For example U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,284 to Juan R. Maldonado Castro discloses a Billiard-Checkers Game which combines features of a pool table with the game of checker. However the assembling of the pool is difficult and the game structure is restricted to certain games.
The present invention overcome the disadvantages of the related art providing a playing surface with a rectangular configuration having a pair of long edges and a pair of short edges formed therebetween having a plurality of rows of divots, each row of divots being offset from an adjacent row wherein the divots define a multiplicity of triangles, a plurality of semicircular cutouts formed along the edges thereof and two triangular positions in its center for placing 15 balls. A ball collection assembly including a hollow rectilinear periphery integrally formed about the edges of the playing surface and further extending upwardly and downwardly therefrom with the periphery having a channel formed therein, a plurality of semicircular cutouts formed contiguously with the cut outs of the playing surface to define vertically oriented circular bores which are in communication with the channel and further including a pair of adjacent open faces for a accessing the channel and balls during play.